


A Night at the Chameleon

by Zeddeckia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, commission, oc work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddeckia/pseuds/Zeddeckia
Summary: Roksana of Toussaint and her wife, Borbála, celebrate their one year anniversary at the cabaret owned by one prolific bard.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	A Night at the Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> Both Roksana and Borbála's refs can be seen at https://imgur.com/a/Qx4g9NH

It had been around a year since Roksana and Borbála had tied the knot and got married in their vineyard in Toussaint. Wedding bells, friends, and plenty of drinks were sights to be had at their wedding, along with a particular poet and his own betrothed offering their talents for entertainment. As Roksana had heard, he owned a cabaret in Novigrad, where performances were often held and people could stay the night, drink and eat, and see one of the few happy spots in the Free City. That's why, come the sixth of June, Roksana and Borbála, after turning in the bounty on a Griffin, found themselves at the bar inside of the Chameleon, sharing drinks and pressing kisses in between glances, waiting for the shows to begin.

Then, there was a bell coming from the stage. Roksana turned her gaze to it.

"What is it, love?" Borbála asked, gently gripping her arm with a smile.

"Seems we're about to get our show, dear." Roksana smiled to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as the bard, clad in blue, walked to the front of the stage.

"Good evening, fair ladies and fine gentleman, as well as you wondeful dwarves, elves, and shifters in attendance. Tonight, we bring to you to the seedy swamps of Velen, for a tale quite recently written by my wonderful lady, Priscilla. About a Witcher, and a Doppler. Tis called 'The Doppler's Salvation', and in the part of the Witcher, please welcome Charlie Ridel. And in the role of the Doppler, Mikeal of the fair town Toussaint." And with that, Dandelion gave a bow as the play began. Hushed voices quieted as the torches were slowly snuffed out to give way to the torches on the stage.

As the play began, Dandelion found himself among the lovebirds. "Ah, yes." He said in a hushed voice. "Roksana, the Witcher from Toussaint and her wife, Borbála, a half-dwarven mage. How are you two doing this fair evening?" He smiled.

Roksana set her drink down, smiling a small bit. "Good evening to you, Dandelion. Lovely place you have here. Got wind of it a couple weeks ago, and we were in the area. Decided we should check it out. Plus, our one year anniversary is coming up. So we're taking a second honeymoon." Roksana smiled a little wider.

Borbála nodded. "Mhm. It's quite wonderful, your cabaret. It's been a uh... Wonderful experience. The wine you keep is very sweet." Borbála smiled, a bit bashful over how awkward she felt. She didn't speak much in public, at least not like this. Roksana squeezed her hand as reassurance.

Dandelion kissed the air and smiled. "Oh how beautiful is it to see love bloom. And, thank you. After all, this cabaret is something that I wanted to signify my own settling down. It makes sense that betrothed such as yourself would find comfort here. I hope you decide to stay the night. I'd love to hear about your journies, Roksana. Perhaps I can make a song about them?"

Roksana rolled her eyes. “In your dreams, Dandelion. You already have one Witcher to take tales from. Can’t expect me to let you put a corner on the whole market, now can you?” She teased, a smile growing on her face.

Borbála smiled. “I fancy myself a songwriter as well. Perhaps, when the time comes, I could make my illustrious debut at the Chameleon. What would you say to that, Dandelion?” 

Dandelion chuckled off Roksana’s comment, before nodding quickly to Borbála. “Of course! The Chameleon supports all artists, big time and just beginning. We’d love to have you. Ooh, the play’s done, I must bid you adieu. Please, enjoy your stay, and your drink, we’ll chit chat later.” And with that, he ran back to the stage.

Roksana gave a smile and shook her head. “What a chatterbox…”

“Shh, I think it’s charming.”

“But I thought I was charming?” Roksana refuted, before the two laughed, and embraced.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by a contact on Discord. Feel free to inquire me at zedakiahs1@gmail.com or on Discord at Zeddeckia#2119


End file.
